The Human Whose Name is Written in this Note Shall Die
by Siren with legs
Summary: Tim started to spread out he could hack into police records and solve the cases before the police. It took a few months, but he finally left a calling card, 'T' and an untraceable way of how to contact him. He wasn't going to be like Batman and only help at night or only in his city. He wasn't going to be a hero that didn't look out for others that didn't live in his city.


In the multiple universes out there, Tim Drake was Robin, Joker Junior, Red Robin, even one where he was killed during his tenor as Robin, and in one he was none of those but had an even stranger life. In this life Jason Todd didn't die, Alfred wasn't a butler at the Wayne manor he was more of a father figure to someone else. Bruce Wayne was still Batman, just as much as a loner as before and with a penchant for orphans.

This Timothy Drake was left alone a lot by his parents and the gap was filled with the best tutor, Alfred Pennyworth. He learned everything from him, but he was still… Tim. He didn't make friends easily and he never could talk to other kids his age. He read a lot and learned how to observe people, much like Sherlock from all of the books he'd all most memorized. His parents loved him from a distance and showered him with the money for all of his hobbies. They didn't expect as much as they could have, he was given a free reign to do as he pleased. Alfred was under strict orders to let him do as he pleased, no matter how odd.

This Tim found out that Bruce was Batman, and Dick Grayson was Robin he followed them at night taking pictures of them and trying to figure out the cases before Batman could. He enjoyed the thrill of cracking a case before Batman could. It went on for months he was always so careful when he 'stalked' them, but one night it wasn't enough. It was the first of many left turns in his life.

He had been perched on a fire escape when he had fallen off and hit the ground hard. It had taken a few moments for Tim to remember what was going on and in that time he was approached by a leering old drunk man. He smelled like grime and was trying to rip Tim's clothes off. It was only because a police officer passed by that Tim managed to escape without being assaulted. The memory of it kept Tim from ever venturing out in the Gotham night to chase his heroes. Tim still liked people, he just didn't blindly trust anyone anymore after that night. Tim found that it was better to like people, and get to know them from a distance. He stopped trying to talk them, Alfred didn't like that, but he honored it.

He instead focused on ways he could avoid going out. He started to think about more than just his heroes and Gotham. It was a big city, but crimes were all over. He started to spread out he could hack into police records and solve the cases before the police. It took a few months, but he finally left a calling card, 'T'' and an untraceable way of how to contact him. He wasn't going to be like Batman and only help at night or only in his city. He wasn't going to be a hero that didn't look out for others.

The police soon spread his reputation, 'T' was requested by any government for any crime that wasn't easily solved. So by the comfort of his home surrounded by countless cups of coffee and donuts he did what no one else could. He would sit in his chair and review over evidence sitting in a position that helped the blood flow to his brain. (He sat in with his legs to his chest.) Alfred was his legs and would contact the people that Tim needed him to. No one ever knew what this, 'T' looked like. Tim liked it that way, he remembered the old man he would have been defenseless against when he was young.

His parents were rarely in Gotham and never went to his room that was equipped with a high-grade laptop that was constantly running so he could see what was going on. He never set out to be one of the best detectives in the world, it just happened. He knew that he didn't fit in with society's standards or a rich person, Tim Drake didn't care. He wore his long-sleeved faded tee shirts that had super hero logos on them and pants that were loose and felt good on him. His hair was 'just got out of bed' and 'never seen a comb' it stuck out in the worst places all the time. Alfred had tried to get him to find other pursuits until he saw how fruitless that endeavor had been. Tim and people didn't… get along no matter what or how long Alfred instructed him.

Solving crimes from all around the globe was Tim's normal, learning how to disguise his voice and surmise the culprit without being arrogant. Any crime was solvable with the right evidence, he gained the habit of holding everything like it was evidence. Papers, or even cell phones always at the corner to minimize contamination. Gotham almost forgot about the Drakes. Tim was a hermit and Janet and Jack were always gone. Tim liked it that way. He wasn't photographed often so it was anyone's guess of how he looked as a teenager. In almost every way Timothy Drake was invisible to the world.

When his parents both died in Haiti Alfred was the guardian appointed to him. Things didn't change, Tim still had the freedom to solve crimes. He decided that he should have two other identities for solving crime, Alvin Draper, and Todd Richards were created as the other detectives. Tim made sure that no one could piece together that he had any connections to the three of them.

Alfred made sure that he was kept busy with cases, he seemed to understand that Tim didn't need friends or social activity to thrive. He knew it wasn't normal, and maybe even not healthy to be around so much evil, but Tim would grow inane or done something crazy if he had been forced to be a business man, so Alfred watched him the best he could. He would keep his charge as safe humanly possible.

It was when 53 criminals died in Arkham and all around the world of heart attacks that Tim put together something else was in play. The police all the world were clueless as Tim sipped his coffee and played with his donuts thinking of ways it and persons capable of doing it. The majority of the criminals that had been killed were from Gotham. They had all committed crimes that were terrible, only criminals like the Joker who didn't have a name that was commonly known were left alone. Names and faces were important to this killer.

"The killer seems childish and he appears to hate losing," Tim stacked the donuts and mused, "So am I."

 **AN**

 **I recently binge-watched Death Note this is the product of it. I saw how L acted and thought and it reminded me of Tim in some ways. This will not have a second chapter, but essentially Jason would be the Kira. Batman would team up with "T" and Jason would get close to Tim and then the plot of Death Note would unfold.**

 **I looked it up and Tim loves donuts, like Jason loves bread and Bruce loves justice.**


End file.
